


Self Control

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega Steve, and Steve is mad, and gets caught, and sad, but honestly expected it, tony forgot to change the bedsheets, tony is exposed, which is sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve expected Tony to have better self control.He thought wrong.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic scared the shit outta my editor.
> 
> And by editor I mean long time best friend that isn’t wielded out by me wriitng fan fiction about this but supported me so much that she writes her own❤️❤️

Usually Tony had good self-control.

‘Usually’ being the key word.

And that is why he is currently in this situation.

Steve’s gaze is unreadable and it’s making Tony very uncomfortable.

“Look, I-” Tony starts only to be interrupted.

“You let her in our bed, Tony.”

“I’m sorry, I really am.”

“And you didn’t even clean the damn sheets. For someone so smart, you’re shit at hiding things.”

“Ok, that was on me but-”

“She at least was nice enough to apologize.”

“I am apologizing!”

“She looked at me like she didn’t think I’d be here!”

“I forgot to warn her there was another person in the house!”

“Tony Stark, you are not allowed to bring a puppy into our house and let her pee on the bed!”

“I didn’t know she wasn’t potty trained!”

“She came off the streets, what, did you expect her to know calculus too?”

“Now that’s just plain mean.”

Steve sighs and looks down.

The puppy by the name of Nila looked back up at him, wagging her tail, eyes filled with apology.

The omega breaks and sits down.

Nila barks happily and jumps into his lap.

“You had to get a Golden Retriever,” Steve muses.

Tony grins. “She reminded me of you.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t pee on the bed,” Steve teases.

The alpha winces. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was going to get her food and then clean it up but then you came home.”

Steve was about to say something but instead is attacked by many kisses from the furry ball of energy in his lap.

“Oh, and, she came with a cat named Oreo and she’s in the kitchen.”

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
